


~Klance Smut~ (WARNING: YAOI!!!)

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, First Time, I don’t remember what else, I have never written porn in my life, Keith’s a virgin, M/M, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism, im sorry mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith and Lance have some ~sexytimes~ ;)WARNING!!! This fic is YAOI!!!fuck HTML





	~Klance Smut~ (WARNING: YAOI!!!)

 

Keith wanted it to be perfect. His first time was supposed to be magical, a truly romantic experience. Instead he's getting nailed into the couch at some asshole’s party.

 

Does he have regrets? 

 

Yes, several in fact. 

 

For one, the guy nailing him is named Lance. That's a pretty big regret right there. Rule one of losing your virginity: don't fuck someone with a dumbass name.

 

His other regrets kinda blur together into the absolute idiocy that is this whole situation. 

 

Keith is pretty sure there's a weird kid hiding behind a sofa taking pictures. Perv. Their name was Pitch or something. That's mildly concerning. 

 

Oh, right, the sex. 

 

Its meh. 

 

Kinda hurts too. 

 

Keith is pretty sure buttholes are supposed to be a one way street. 

 

Keith realizes he hasn’t made any sounds in a while.

He loudly practices his pornstar moan. 

 

Lance makes a noise like a dying dolphin 

it’s not very sexy. 

Keith is no longer a virgin 

  


He punches Creepshot Kid in the face. She kicks him in the dick. Keith's dick is broken. He can never have children. He cries, alone.  

**Author's Note:**

> every time you comment I spontaneously start to sob.
> 
> ***ALSO*** i do not support or condone the fetishizing of gay relationships. Yaoi culture is harmful and toxic, y’all. Gay men aren’t your sin babies or whatever the fuck.


End file.
